


Всегда пригодится

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Перейти на сторону Гриндевальда - это полбеды. Гораздо труднее переживать свою невозможность сказать ему "нет" и приютить у себя сначала его, потом Криденса и Модести. А потом понять, что вокруг воцарился сумасшедший дом.





	Всегда пригодится

— Мне кажется, мистер Гриндевальд совращает Модести с правильного пути, пока нас с вами нет дома, — сказал Криденс за ужином.

Грейвз сначала поперхнулся, потом откашлялся и обдумал его слова.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, на всякий случай проверяя чары против подслушивания, наложенные на столовую. Гриндевальд, наспех перекусив, опять засел в библиотеке строить планы захвата мира, начиная с Америки; Модести, как полагается детям, легла в девять, а Грейвз с Криденсом, поздно вернувшиеся из МАКУСА, засиделись за столом.

Решив помогать Гриндевальду, Грейвз некоторое время приручал Криденса в надежде подобраться к его младшей сестре, а как-то раз Гриндевальд решил его подменить... и всё полетело в тартарары. Обскура они успокоили, окончательно осиротевших детей забрали себе, чтобы воспитать достойных членов магического общества и в перспективе — тёмных магов. Перспективу предлагал Гриндевальд, на что Грейвз орал, что хрен он позволит кому-то учить тёмной магии детей, которые даже не окончили школу. Разумеется, разборки происходили за закрытыми дверями, поскольку Грейвз не собирался ни стесняться в выражениях, ни прежде времени обучать юношество тонкостям нецензурной лексики.

На то, что у Грейвза появился новый секретарь, никто особо не обратил внимания, и Криденс уже привык к тому, что ему приходилось притворяться нормальным волшебником, а по вечерам зубрить заклинания.

Ну а Грейвз уже привык к его альтернативной логике и альтернативному умению объяснять.

— Он учит её тёмной магии, — шёпотом сказал Криденс. — Я точно знаю.

Грейвз посмотрел на него тяжёлым взглядом. Оставлять на целый день опасного волшебника и девочку-восьмилетку — он с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея, но как разрешить ситуацию правильно, не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— Его дурное влияние может отразиться на Модести, — добавил Криденс. — Может, брать её с собой в МАКУСА?

Это было идеей ещё худшей, и Грейвз сразу отмёл эту мысль. Если девочка вправду учится тёмной магии, она может сотворить что-то подобное на глазах у других волшебников — и тогда уже шуму не оберёшься. Но впрочем, как она может учиться чарам, если способна только на случайные всплески магии — просто в силу возраста?

— А у тебя есть доказательства? — спросил Грейвз. — Ты расспрашивал Модести?

— Она отвечает, что целый день сидит в своей комнате, — ответил Криденс. — Врёт. Однажды я видел у неё какую-то толстую книгу, по виду старую. Она мне её не показала, заперлась у себя. Я спросил, не учит ли её чему-нибудь мистер Гриндевальд, а она сказала "нет" с таким видом, что я сразу понял — опять врёт!

Что поделать, Грейвз был категорически против обысков в комнате ребёнка, который только недавно понял, что вправе рассчитывать на достойное обращение. Но в библиотеке целями днями просиживал Гриндевальд, в остальное время она была заперта. Без его ведома Модести не могла взять ни одну книгу, а по описанию её добыча походила на что угодно — от учебника гербологии до справочника тёмных заклятий.

Впрочем, с тех пор, как Грейвз ради безопасности рассчитал эльфийку, которая присматривала за хозяйством, готовить приходилось тому, кто сидел дома целый день, и неизвестно, запирал ли он библиотеку, когда уходил на кухню? Да, доверять готовку Гриндевальду было безумием, пришлось вспомнить о существовании безоаров и каждый раз проверять пищу, но выбора не оставалось.

— Давай сделаем так, — медленно сказал Грейвз. — Вернёмся завтра домой в обед и проверим, что тут происходит. Если мы застанем его за тем, как он объясняет ребёнку, как правильно пытать людей, клянусь, мало ему не покажется.

— Согласен, сэр, — сказал Криденс. — От меня ему тоже достанется. Пугать Модести могу только я.

Так они и сделали и на следующий день прокрались к двери библиотеки.

Некоторое время было тихо, но Грейвз забросил внутрь хитрое подслушивающее заклинание, и они услышали шелест переворачиваемых страниц.

— Я хочу ещё! — сказала Модести. — Пожалуйста, расскажите.

Грейвз и Криденс переглянулись — такое не предвещало ничего хорошего. Что он там ей рассказывал?!

— Нет, — ответил Гриндевальд. — Сама справишься.

— Но я хочу! — начала канючить Модести, позволяя себе удивительные вольности. — Что было дальше с Гензелем и Гретель?

Криденс и Грейвз переглянулись.

— Я тебе книгу дал? — строго спросил Гриндевальд. — Словарь я тебе дал? Начало разобрать помог? Дальше сама. Впрочем, я пойму, если тебе неинтересно.

— Мне интересно, — сказала Модести, судя по голосу, готовая расплакаться. — Но там буквы!

— Вот уж не думал, что ты боишься букв! — ехидно заметил Гриндевальд.

— И слова! — проревела Модести.

Криденс дёрнулся вперёд, но Грейвз остановил его.

— Ты же словами разговариваешь.

— Они на английском!

— Ну и что? А мне каково было? Иди и читай, потом расскажешь, что прочитала. По-немецки, конечно.

Судя по звуку, Модести упала головой в книгу сказок и замерла, орошая её слезами.

— Не хнычь, а читай, — велел Гриндевальд. — Иностранный язык всегда пригодится, потом спасибо скажешь. Эй, Перси, а чары у тебя ещё вчера паршивые были!


End file.
